Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-2t}{2} - \dfrac{-5t}{2}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-2t - (-5t)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{3t}{2}$